My Love Is You (Hunhan)
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Kekaguman Luhan terhadap Sehun membawanya pada kenyataan yang tak terduga. just Faniction Hunhan Couple. Boys Love/OOC/


_Tittle : My Love Is You_

_Author : Park Nida_

_Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kai_

_Pairing : Hunhan_

_Desclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak abal Nida. Kalau ada kesamaan story mungkin itu unsure ketidak sengajaan. Nida juga manusia yang pasti banyak salah. _

_Warning! : this is Fanfic yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen Ai, so, if you don't like yaoi, please Close the tab._

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH, NO COPAS! **

OK dari pada banyak krupuk mending langsung aja..

Happy reading…..

**All Luhan pov**

Aku menatapmu dari kejauhan. Mengagumi sosokmu yang begitu indah. Menatapmu dari jauhpun aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, tapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin apapun lagi selain bisa melihatmu setiap hari.

"hey,memperhatikannya lagi eoh? kenapa kau tidak katakana saja jika kau menyukainya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sahabatku dan tersenyum tipis.

"bagiku, melihatya dari jauhpun ini sudah cukup. Aku takut mengatakannya. Aku takut jika dia membenciku. Begini lebih baik." Jawabku seraya menatapmu lagi.

Bagaimana bisa orang miskin sepertiku menginginkan orang sesempurna dia? Kita berbeda. Kau begitu tampan, popular dan juga memiliki segalanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya namja biasa yang sedikit beruntung bisa masuk kesekolah elit ini karena beasiswa. Aku tidak ingin lbih. Begini sudah cukup bagiku.

"kalian sama, hanya saja dia sedikit beruntung darimu." Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Aku menatapnya kembali,menatap seseorang yang begitu bersinar dimataku. Lihatlah, betapa mempesonanya dirimu. Kau seorang pangeran disekolah ini, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya orang biasa. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu. Kau terlalu sulit untuk digapai olehku. Kau tahu aku bagaikan punduk yang merindukan bulan. Dan itu sangat mustahil bagiku.

..

..

..

"kyaa.. lihat, itu mereka."

"iya, mereka cocok sekali."

"apa kau melihatnya?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sahabatku dari nya.

"tentu, aku melihatnya." Jawabku. Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Mereka berdua ada di hadapanku saat ini. Kau megitu tampan dan yeojamu begitu cantik. Mereka berdua sangat serasi. Dan lihatlah, mereka sedang ebrsenda gurau saat ini. Sungguh, dadaku sakit melihat ini.

Aku terus menatapmu yang sedang tersenyum, dan terkadang tertawa entah apa yang aku tertawakan. Kau sungguh manis dan tampan jika sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Sekilas mata kami bertemu. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sungguh aku sangat malu ketahuan sedang menatapnya. Aku melirikmu dengan ekor mataku. Kau masih menatapku intens. Cukup! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.

"kau ingin memesan apa? Biar aku ambilkan." suara sahabatku membuyarkan pikiranku. Terima kasih Kai kau sudah menolongku.

"terserah kai saja." Jawabku.

"baiklah." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Kai pergi meninggalkanku sebelumnya ia mengusap puncuk kepalaku. Kulihat kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang err sulit diartikan dan setelahnya kau pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli dengan teriakan yeoja itu yang terus memanggilmu. Hey, apa yang terjadi padamu?

..

..

..

Semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak lagi melihatmu. Baik itu diruang dance ataupun lapangan basket. Sungguh aku sangat merindukanmu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku sakit? Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanmu.

"memikirkan apa?" aku menatap sendu Kai. Dan sepertinya dia mengerti dengan keadaanku.

"sudahlah, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Kai emncoba menenangkannku. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihatmu. Sebenarnya kau kemana?

"apa kau melihatnya Kai?" tanyaku yang hanya di jawab gelengan lemah oleh Kai.

"aku bukan stalkernya Lu." Jawabnya. Aku menatap kosong keluar jendela. Berharap bisa melihatmu di lapangan besar itu.

..

..

..

Ini sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya. Dan sudah seminggu ini aku selalu melihat kekelasnya, tapi tetap sama. Aku tidak menemukanmu disana. Aku menghela nafas berat. Kulihat yeoja itu menatapku dan tersenyum kearahku. Dia sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik.

Langkah kecilku membawaku menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dan aku berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ruang musik' di depan pintunya. Perlahan aku melangkah memasuki tempat sepi ini dan langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah grand piano disudut ruangan.

Ting..ting..ting..

Jariku mulai menari diatas toots piano. Aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Aku begitu menghayati laguku ini. Aku berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negative tentangmu dari fikiranku.

Ting..ting…

Setidaknya fikiranku jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Namun tetap saja, fikiranku tentangmu masih tidak mau hilang. Aku beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sepi itu dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

..

..

"dari mana saja kau Lu?" aku menatap Kai yang menatap khawatir kearahku.

"hanya merilekskan fikiranku sejenak Kai." Jawabku. Kulihat Kai menghela nafas berat dan sesaat tersenyum seraya mengusap suraiku lembut. Aku suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kai.

"kyaa itu dia.."

"itu Oh Sehun… tapi apa yang dia lakukan kelas kita?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kai kearah pintu. Benar saaja. Disana. Dia berdiri disana. Dia menatapku sendu dan berlalu meninggalkan kelasku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kecewa. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti denganmu.

..

..

..

Aku menatap lekat langit-langit kamarku. Entahlah aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang menarik di atas sana. Hatiku benar-benar tidak tenang setelah kejadian tadi siang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang kekelasku, dan juga tatapannya padaku yang sangat sulit diartikan itu memenuhi fikiranku.

"mungkin saja dia cemburu padaku Lu." Perkataan Kai masih jelas di ingatanku. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sehun cemburu pada Kai? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap?

..

..

Hari ini entah kenapa perasaanku senang sekali. Entahlah aku merasa aneh. Terlebih lagi hari ini aku datang pagi sekali kesekolah. Sungguh ada apa denganku hari ini?.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Eh, kenapa sepi sekali? Setahuku hari ini tidak libur. Tapi eknapa beluma ada siapa-siapa disini. Bahkan penjaga gerbangpun belum ada. Ah inikan masih pagi, mungkin saja mereka datang siang. Kau terlalu besemangat Lu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Sungguh benar-benar sepi. Mataku teruju pada sebuah kotak berwarna biru di mejaku. Eh? Kado? Siapa yang memberiku kado? Setahuku aku tidak memiliki penggemar. Ah, mungkin saja ini ulah Kai. Dia kan hobi sekali membuat kejutan untukku.

Dengan sangat hati-hati aku membuka pita yang mengikat kotak ini. Dan aku terkejut sekaligus senang dengan hadiah yang diberikannya untukku. Dia tidak lupa dengan dengan apa yang aku suka. Tapi tumggu. Inikan bukan hari ulangtahunku. Kenapa dia memberikannya untukku sekarang? Sebuah kertas berwarna merah marun menyita perhatianku. Eh, inikan bukan tulisan Kai. Setahuku tulisan Kai tidak sebagus dan serapi ini.

"annyeong Xiao Lu. Aku adalah penggemarmu. Aku harap aku suka dengan hadiahku. My little deer."

Apa ini, sungguh manis. Tapi siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan apa ini my little deer? Oh manisnya. Sebuah kertas berwarna biru laut yang kini menyita perhatianku. Kubuka perlahan dan..

"ketaman sekolah sekarang my baby deer." My baby deer? Hey sebenarnya siapa kau?

Tanpa menunggu lama aku melangkahkan kakiku ketaman belakang. Disini sangat sepi. Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku?

"permisi. Apa ada orang?" tanyaku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ugh menyebalkan sekali.

Aku menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi dan menghadap kesebuah grand piano disamping kolam. Aku tiodak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku. Aku terkejut tatkala ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Dia, apa benar itu dia? Orang yang sangat aku rindukan?

"'annyeong Lu." Dia tersenyum kearahku. Sungguh senyum yang sangat manis. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa berbicara dengannya.

"a-annyeong Sehun-ssi." Aku membalas sapaannya dengan sedikit terbata. Sungguh aku sangat gugup saat ini. Dan lagi jantungku yang tidak mau diajak kompromi. Aku mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin, walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak senang dihadapannya.

"hey, tidak perlu bersikap seformal itu padaku." Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Ugh, berhenti! Kumohon berhenti disitu! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku jika kau tetap mendekat kearahku.

"kemarilah." Dan hey apa lagi ini? Dia menggemnggam tanganku dan menarikku mendekati grand piano itu. Tuhan tolong jangan sampai jantung ini melompat keluar karenanya.

"aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan lagu yang kau mainkan di ruang music waktu itu. Aku sangat suka mendengarnya." Eh?apa dia mendengarnya? Apa dia berada disana saat itu? Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, aku mulai memainkan lagu itu.

..

..

..

"kenapa kau menyuruhku ketempat ini?" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"karena aku ingin." Jawabnya singkat. Aku menatap boneka teddy bear ditanganku.

"lalu, kenapa kau tahu aku menyukai teddy bear?"

"karena aku tahu semua tentangmu."

"eh?" aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengannya.

"aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku jika aku sedang bermain basket dan juga jika aku latihan menari, kau juga selalu memperhatikanku jika aku di kantin." Aku tertunduk malu mendengar ucapannya.

"mian, jika kau merasa terganggu." Ucapku pelan.

"aku juga tahu selama aku tidak sekolah kau selalu kekelasku." Lagi-lagi aku menundukkan wajahku. Sungguh, pasti saat ini wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Mati kau Xi Luhan.

"tapi aku suka kau memperhatikanku. Aku senang kau menghawatirkanku." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Apa dia bilang? Dia senang aku memperhatikannya? Ya Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap padanya?

"ke-kenapa Sehun menyukainya?" oh ayolah, pertanyaan macam apa itu Xi Luhan?

"karena aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak tidak, aku mencintaimu. Little deer." Tubuhku menegang menerima respon dari perkataannya. Bolehkah aku bahagia karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Ah itu tidak mungkin. Kami berbeda.

"mi-mian Sehun, aku.. aku tidak bisa. Kita berbeda. Kau pangeran sekolah yang sangat popular sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk orang biasa seper_" mataku membelalak sempurna tatkala ada sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Apa ini? Sehun menciumku? Oh tidak! Ciuman pertamaku.

"aku tidak peduli akan hal itu Lu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Bagiku kau sangat sempurna. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" dan GOD, apa lagi ini? Apa dia sedang memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Lalu siapa yeoja yang selalu bersamanya itu? Apa dia hanya menjadikanku selingkuhannya? Ya Tuhan sungguh, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain.

"ba-bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" kulihat dia menatapku bingung.

"siapa?" sungguh aku tidak percaya, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri dia tidak tahu?

"yeoja yang selalu bersamamu itu." Ucapku seraya menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Hatiku sedikit sakit menyebutkannya.

"ah, dia hanya sahabatku. Apa kau cemburu?" cemburu? Hey aku tidak cemburu. Yaa walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku memang 'sedikit' cemburu.

"a-ani, aku tidak cemburu. Siapa yang cemburu?" elakku.

"oh begitu." Kilirik wajahnya dengan ekor mataku. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tatapannya berubah sendu. Sepertinya dia kecewa. Apa dia kecewa dengan perkataanku?

"kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka saat melihatmu bersamanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak suka saat kalian tertawa bersama. Kenapa bukan aku yang membuatmu tertawa? Kenapa harus dia?"

"eh? Maksudmu Kai?" Sehun menatap dalam mataku. Tatapannya tajam namun lembut.

"jadi namanya Kai?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"dia juga sahabatku. Dan hanya dia temanku disekolah ini. Emh, a-apa Sehun cemburu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"tetu saja." Eh? Kenapa dia cemburu dengan Kai?

"ah,dia hanya sahabatku saja, lagi pula Kai sudah memiliki kekasih." Jawabku kikuk.

"benarkah?" tatapannya yang sendu berubah cerah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"jadi, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sungguh aku sangat malu sekarang. Detik berikutnya tubuh kurusku sudah ada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"gomawo." Ucapnya seraya mengecup dalam keningku. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Mengangkat wajahku agar dia bisa menatapku.

"jangan pernah berfikir kita berbeda, kita sama. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu sekarang bahkan selamanya Xiao Lu." Perkataan manis yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya membuatku terharu. Tapi aku tidak ingin menangis dihadapannya. Sehun mengecup bibirku singkat dan menatapku lekat.

"saranghae Xi Luhan." Bisiknya yang kemudian mencium bibirku dalam.

"nado saranghae Oh Sehun." Batinku.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah memberikanku malaikatmu yang sangat cantik ini. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin,dan tidak akan pernah menyakitinya.'-Oh Sehun.

Fin


End file.
